A Year of Darkness
by IamAigis-RobotAndScaryShield
Summary: The Dark Hour is back. Demigods are fighting Demigods. Persona Users are fighting Persona Users. And what's this we hear about a secret society full of Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, and Witches?
1. The More You Know

This story features things from Persona, Percy Jackson, and the Night World. It takes place 3 years after Persona 4, after The Last Olympian, but Heroes of Olympus never happened, and before Strange Fate. We are going to throw everything out the window and go: This all exists in the same universe/ world! Here is a list of the characters that will be in this.

Persona:

Minato Arisato (its a miracle! we're going to pretend like he never became the seal.), Minako Arisato, Junpei Iori, Mitsuru Kirijo, Aigis, Akihiko Senada, Korumaru, Fuuka Yamagishi, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, and 3 OCs

* * *

Percy Jackson:

Percy Jackson (seems obvious...), Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, OC

* * *

Night World:

James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Phillip North, Ash Redfern, Mary Lynette Carter, Gillian Lennox, David Blackburn, Delos Redfern, Maggie Neely, and 5 OCs.

This first chapter is just to get all of that out of the way, and to tell you the pairings. Here they are!

Minato, Fuuka

Mitsuru, OC

Minako, OC

Yu, OC

Yosuke, Chie

Kanji, Naoto

Percy, Annabeth

James, Poppy

Ash, Mary Lynette

David, Gillian

Maggie, Delos

OC, OC

OC, OC

I will probably post the actual first chapter next week. Maybe. The first chapter is going to be a Percy Jackson chapter. See you next week (maybe!)


	2. WAIT, WHAT?

**A/N: An OC will be introduced in this chapter, but he won't be a Percy Jackson OC. He is, in fact, a Persona character. There may or may not be hints towards others... Their code-name system is by arcana. And did I tell you that this takes place in 2015?**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan, Atlus, or L. J. Smith. I am a teenage girl who is a fan of their work. Therefore, I do not own Percy Jackson, Persona, or the Night World.**

**Anyway, Allons-y!**

* * *

A 24 year old man walked down the streets of New York City. There were a lot of things wrong with this place lately, and being an Inter Pol agent, it was his job to stop it. Luckily, he knew a guy who probably was the one causing it. What was that address again? "Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954" he whispered to himself with a... Finnish accent? An onlooker stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, but did you just say Camp Half-Blood? What is your name?" the onlooker said before stopping. "Of course, you want my name first. My name is Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase." he pointed to a blonde (Ukko didn't know this) behind him.

"Percy!" she hissed. "How do you know it's not one of... _them_?"

"Of course I'm not a monster. Have you ever heard of a Finnish monster attacking a Greek camp? I am Ukko Pekkinen, Percy's friend." the Finnish guy stated, just as he pulled out a gun. "Though there is a few monsters down the street. You might want to help me take care of them." Some shots rang out, and then there was one monster left. "Take down that one while I take this phone call." His phone was indeed ringing. He answered it and walked away. "'Allo?"

"Hey Ukko, this is Minato. There may or may not be a dark hour going on in Inaba right now. Wild Card number 3, Wild Card number 2, and I are investigating, but we haven't found anything yet. Would you hurry up on getting back to Japan?"

"Wow Minato, you said more than two words without falling asleep. This moment needs to be recorded! Anyway, where and how are Death and Devil? They should be there!" he replied

"Devil is with Emperor and Death is on a family trip. You know how it is... Wait, you didn't answer the question!" Ukko hung up just as Percy and Annabeth came back.

"Ah, good. I need you to take me to Camp Half-Blood. I have a few questions. Let me find my car..." Ukko said as he "looked" around. he was really trying to hear it, because he left the car in ignition. Ukko is blind, but nobody realizes it until they see his eyes. He gets by with his acute sense of hearing, but he can just BARELY drive a car. After feeling around a while, he found it, and they got in. Ukko drove, and Percy was to give directions. Percy seemed to notice the small amount of swerving and Ukko mumbling to himself, so he finally gave up and looked towards Ukko, worried.

"Ukko, are you okay?" Percy asked with concern.

"I may or may not be..." at this point Ukko was mumbling. "b-n-"

"What?"

"I'M BLIND, OKAY?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Annabeth and Percy yelled at the same time. Percy started trying to wrestle the wheel away from Ukko, and the car swerved and hit a tree.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! Anyway, sorry for the shortness, the delay, and my horrible writing. This chapter was kind of rushed, so... yeah. I would like to have your feedback, and I know I have at least one person reading this, because (s)he both favorited and followed. Therefore, I shall give him/her a shout out:**

**THANK YOU RIDDLE WRAITH! You are an amazing person.**


End file.
